Scenes
by Nigaki
Summary: AU. Dean wiedzie spokojne i przyjemne życie wraz z Castielem. Wszystko jest jednak idealne tylko do pewnego momentu. Destiel i Dean/Michael.
1. Scene one: Apple-pie life

**Scene one: Apple-pie life**

* * *

Życie na przedmieściach może nie wyglądało tak, jak to przedstawiały filmy, ale Dean nie narzekał. Wszystko mu się układało, miał dobrze płatną pracę, młodszego brata, który dostał się na dobrą uczelnie, piękny samochód i przytulny dom, który dzielił z miłością swojego życia.

Castiel był po prostu cudowny. Nie wstydził się tak o nim mówić, bo inne przymiotniki po prostu nie pasowały do tego mężczyzny. Gdy poznał go po raz pierwszy, nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak mu się poszczęściło. To nie był pierwszy facet, z którym się umawiał, ale pierwszy, z którym miał tyle wspólnego. Wydawało się prawie niemożliwe, by ktoś taki jak on istniał. Ale Castiel – albo Cas, jak wolał go nazywać – istniał naprawdę i w dodatku obaj byli sobą zainteresowani.

Minęło trochę czasu, nim umówili się na pierwszą randkę, żaden nie miał odwagi wyjść z inicjatywą. W końcu to Castiel okazał się być tym, który zadzwonił pierwszy. Umówili się na popołudnie, w parku. Stamtąd mieli pójść gdzie indziej, ale ostatecznie spędzili cały dzień siedząc na ławce i rozmawiając. Jednym z tematów było rodzeństwo. Dean bardzo lubił się chwalić osiągnięciami brata, był z niego niezwykle dumny. Castiel też miał rodzeństwo, trzech starszych braci. Dean przez cały czas ich znajomości poznał tylko dwóch z nich, Michalea i Luke'a, którzy mieszkali w tym samym mieście co oni. Trzeci, Gabriel, dawno wyjechał i nikt nie miał z nim kontaktu.

Starsi bracia Castiela byli dla Deana świetnymi kumplami, zwłaszcza Michael, z którym spotykał się od czasu do czasu w knajpie, gdzie rozmawiali przy piwie. Castiel nigdy nie był fanem alkoholi.

Po kilku miesiącach spotykania się ze sobą każdego wolnego dnia, Castiel zaproponował Deanowi, by się do niego wprowadził. Nie mógł powiedzieć nie, zwłaszcza że jego własne mieszkanie było za drogie w utrzymaniu na jedną osobę, odkąd Sam, jego młodszy brat, wyjechał do Stanford.

W ciągu dwóch dni spakował manatki i przeniósł się do Castiela, który kupił dom na przedmieściach. Obaj mieli teraz daleko do Michaela i Luke'a, którzy mieli mieszkanie blisko centrum, ale to nie był problem. W końcu od czego są samochody?

Castiel zarabiał więcej od niego, zajmował się korektą w pewnym znanym wydawnictwie książek. Codziennie czytał jakieś maszynopisy w swoim biurze, ale zawsze znajdywał czas dla Deana, który miał nieco mniej intelektualną pracę. Był zwykłym mechanikiem. Nie zarabiał dużo, ale lubił grzebać przy samochodach, odprężało go to. Nie to żeby miał powód do odprężenia, bo jego życie było doskonałe. Nie zamieniłby go na żadne inne.

Wyszedł z pracy nieco wcześniej niż zwykle, choć nie bez problemów. W końcu jednak szef go wypuścił, każąc mu być następnego dnia punktualnie.

Dean wsiadł do swojego ukochanego samochodu, ale nie pojechał do domu, tylko do sklepu. Miał plany na wieczór, które uwzględniały gotowanie kolacji. Castiel nie powinien być w domu nie wcześniej niż o siódmej, miał więc sporo czasu, by go zaskoczyć.

Zatrzymał Impalę na parkingu, nim jednak wyszedł, musiał wykonać jeszcze jeden mały telefon.

- Hej, Sammy! – przywitał się z bratem, gdy ten odebrał. – Co słychać?

- Dean, jestem przed zajęciami, nie mogłeś zadzwonić wcześniej?

- Raz tak zrobiłem i cię obudziłem.

- Bo w Kalifornii była czwarta rano.

- Nie bądź baba, mów co u ciebie.

- Poza tym, że mi przeszkadzasz? Niedługo mam egzaminy.

- Kiedy? – Chciał wiedzieć, bo zamierzał trzymać za brata kciuki. Choć to nie było potrzebne, Sammy był tak inteligentny, że nie mógł nie zaliczyć jakichś prostych egzaminów.

- Za miesiąc. Potem mam kolejne, więc nie będę mógł wpaść w odwiedziny w najbliższym czasie, będę kuł po nocach.

- Lepiej żebyś tak robił, płacę za twoje studia – przypomniał mu.

- Obaj płacimy, też mam pracę, wiesz? – Dean usłyszał, jak Sam ziewnął. – A co u ciebie i Casa? Dalej sielanka?

- Nic się nie zmieniło. – Dean uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Naprawdę kochał swoje życie. – Cas zaczął pisać własną książkę.

- Oh. O czym będzie? Może kupię, jak już ją wyda.

- Sam ci wcisnę egzemplarz z autografem. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Cas jeszcze nie wie, co to za książka, na razie zbiera notatki.

- Życz mu ode mnie powodzenia.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Sam i Castiel widzieli się tylko kilka razy, gdy Sam przyjeżdżał w odwiedziny. Dogadywali się ze sobą, lubili się i czasami tak skupiali się na rozmowie, że zapominali o innych ludziach w pokoju. Dean był szczęśliwy, że dwie najważniejsze w jego życiu osoby się lubią. Nie mógłby wybierać pomiędzy nimi.

- Szlag! Dean, muszę kończyć, jestem już spóźniony, to wszystko twoja wina.

- Wybacz, że chciałem z tobą pogadać. – Wiedział, że Sam nie ma pretensji.

- Pogadamy później, jak skończę zajęcia.

- Później nie mogę, ja i Cas mamy plany. W zasadzie to ja mam, Cas o niczym nie wie.

- W takim razie miłego wieczoru. Na razie, Dean.

- Trzymaj się, Sammy.

Rozłączyli się i Dean w końcu wszedł do sklepu. Nie był fanem zakupów, zwykle Castiel kupował wszystko, gdy wracał z pracy do domu. Gdy jednak padało na niego, Dean zawsze najpierw układał sobie w głowie listę zakupów, by kupić tylko to, co potrzebne.

Od razu po wejściu do sklepu skierował się na dział, gdzie znajdował się pierwszy produkt z listy. Żadnego rozglądania się, błądzenia, szedł prosto do wyznaczonego przez siebie celu. Czasami zastanawiał się, ile pieniędzy zaoszczędził kupując tylko potrzebne rzeczy. Cas czasami oprócz czegoś na obiad kupował czekolady, cukierki albo kolejny kubek na herbatę, choć mieli ich w domu już 10. Jeśli coś było ładne, Cas po prostu to kupował, nigdy nie wrócił tylko z tym, co miał zapisane na kartce do kupienia, a co razem ustalali rano przed wyjściem do pracy. Powinni zamienić się obowiązkami, w przeciwnym razie zbankrutują, a ich dom zamieni się w rupieciarnię.

Po skończonych zakupach Dean wrócił do domu i sprzątnął nieco mieszkanie, nim zabrał się za przygotowywanie kolacji. Mimo że do powrotu Castiela z pracy wciąż pozostało sporo czasu, zaczął się stresować. To nie była kolacja na specjalną okazję, ale chciał, żeby była idealna.

Trzy godziny później Castiel wrócił do domu. Dean usłyszał jak parkuje samochód na podjeździe, a potem wsadza klucz w zamek, który był otwarty.

- Dean, już jesteś w domu?! – zawołał z korytarza.

Dean wyszedł z kuchni, by się z nim przywitać.

- Szef puścił mnie wcześniej – odpowiedział, całując Castiela w policzek. – Powiedziałem mu, że chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu z tobą.

- I zgodził się? – zdziwił się Castiel, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak.

- Nie. Musiałem mu obiecać, że w następny weekend wezmę nocną zmianę.

- Nie wyszedłeś dobrze na tym interesie – zauważył, idąc razem z Deanem do salonu.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Co za różnica. Chodź, zrobiłem kolację.

- Tylko się przebiorę i przychodzę. – Teraz to Castiel pocałował go w policzek, nim zniknął na piętrze. Dean musiał czekać na niego tylko dwie minuty. – Już jestem. To co ugotowałeś?

W ich domu to Dean zajmował się gotowaniem, co wcale nie znaczyło, że Castiel nie umiał gotować. Robił to tak dobrze jak Dean albo i lepiej, problem polegał na tym, że nie lubił tego równie mocno, co Dean zakupów. Gdyby miał do wyboru usmażyć sobie prosta jajecznicę albo zjeść pizzę z mikrofali, na pewno wybrałby pizzę. Mniej roboty i brudnych naczyń do zmywania.

- Zrobiłem kurczaka – powiedział Dean, nakładając porcje na talerze Castiela i swój.

- Jesteś jak dobra żona – westchnął Cas.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, ty ciulu.

Dean wziął oba talerze i postawił je na stole. W końcu mogli zasiąść do kolacji.

Castiel jadł bardzo szybko. To nie było u niego normą, po prostu lubił kurczaka. Po hamburgerach, to było jego drugie, ulubione danie, nie ważne jak zrobione, ważne było tylko to, by to Dean je zrobił.

- Dzwoniłem dzisiaj do Sama. Powiedziałem mu o twojej książce.

- Dean, to jeszcze nie jest książka, to tylko notatki.

- Jak zwał tak zwał. Kazał ci życzyć powodzenia.

- To miło z jego strony.

Przez resztę kolacji opowiadali sobie, jak było w pracy i co się wydarzyło. Castiel rzadko miał co opowiadać o współpracownikach, ale uwielbiał opowiadać o tym, co czytał. Dean z kolei często mówił o wygłupach swoich kolegów albo o samochodach, którymi się zajmował danego dnia. Nawet jeśli Castiel nie przepadał słuchać o samochodach, a Dean o książkach, to i tak nigdy sobie nie przerywali. W końcu schodzili na tematy, które interesowały ich obu, ale robili to wtedy, gdy już po kolacji siadali w salonie i razem oglądali telewizję. Dean uwielbiał swoje życie.

Castiel zawsze szedł do łóżka pierwszy, gdy tylko zaczynał ziewać i przysypiać. Życzył wtedy Deanowi dobrej nocy i szedł na górę.

Dean zawsze czekał, aż Castiel skończy brać prysznic, nim wyłączał telewizor i sam kładł się spać. Tego wieczora było tak samo. Poczekał aż woda przestanie lecieć i dopiero wtedy poszedł na górę, uprzednio zamykając drzwi i gasząc światło na parterze. Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Castiel od razu odwracał się w jego stronę, by go objąć. Nigdy nie spali oddzielnie, nawet gdy się kłócili, co zdarzało im się niezwykle rzadko. Dean nie miał pojęcia, który z nich bardziej lubi się przytulać, ale to nie było ważne.

Pocałował Casa w czubek głowy, zamknął oczy i zasnął. Kolejny wspaniały dzień za nimi.


	2. Scene two: Crack

**Scene two: Crack**

* * *

Castiel zaczął się zmieniać. Dean nie wiedział czemu, ale zauważył to kilka tygodni po tym, jak Cas rozpoczął pisanie własnej książki. Nagle sam z siebie zaczął pić alkohol, z początku tylko jedno piwo, które stawiał przy maszynie, gdy zamykał się w biurze, by pisać. Później były kolejne butelki, aż skończyło się na whisky czy brandy. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Jednego dnia Dean znalazł w jego biurze narkotyki. Czekał kilka godzin, aż Castiel wróci z pracy, by go o to zapytać.

- Co to jest? – Zadał to pytanie, nim Castiel zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

- Tabletki na sen.

Dean wiedział, kiedy Cas kłamie, nigdy nie potrafił tego robić.

- Wiem jak wyglądają tabletki na sen, Cas, skończ pierdolić głupoty.

- Dean, pisanie książki to nie jest łatwa sprawa – powiedział Castiel, zabierając mu tabletki.

- To wcale nie znaczy, że musisz ćpać.

- Wielu pisarzy ćpało w trakcie pisania największych dzieł i zobacz, co dzięki temu osiągnęli. – Castiel wysypał dwie tabletki na dłoń i połknął je z uśmiechem. – To mi dobrze zrobi. No, to co na kolację?

- Nie zamierzam ci na to pozwolić, Cas! – zawołał za nim, gdy Castiel zniknął w kuchni.

Dotrzymanie danego słowa okazało się trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Nie chciał by Castiel się uzależnił, choć było już chyba za późno. Starał się jak mógł, by pozbyć się narkotyków z domu, ale one dalej nie znikały. Podejrzewał, że Castiel trzymał je też w pracy.

Kupowanie narkotyków wkrótce odcisnęło się na budżecie, który powoli, ale systematycznie malał. Dean już nie wiedział, co robić. Chciał zadzwonić do Michaela i Luke'a, liczył na to, że starsi bracia wbiją do głowy Castiela nieco rozumu. Ostatecznie nie zadzwonił i bardzo szybko tego pożałował.

Castiel nie brał tyle, by zaćpać się na śmierć, ale z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Dean już nie pamiętał, kiedy widział go czystego, bo był na haju całymi dniami. Na nic się zdawały rozmowy i kłótnie na ten temat, Castiel nie słuchał, nie docierały do niego żadne argumenty.

Dean zaczął spać na kanapie.

By pomóc sobie w odciągnięciu Castiela od narkotyków, Dean zaczął przeglądać strony internetowe na ten temat. Spisał adresy kilku ośrodków odwykowych, zadzwonił do nich i wypytał o wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Kilka dni później przysłali mu broszury. Położył je w widocznym miejscu, by Castiel je zauważył, ale ten je ignorował. Po pracy szedł prosto do biura i zamykał się tam nawet na całą noc, by pisać. Mówił, że książka powstaje w zawrotnym tempie.

Deanowi było coraz ciężej. Zadzwonił do Sama, by podzielić się z nim swoją sytuacją. Brat kazał mu jak najszybciej interweniować, póki nie jest jeszcze tak źle. Ale Sammy nie rozumiał, że już jest źle i nic nie da się zrobić.

Castiel rzucił pracę, by mieć więcej czasu do pracy nad książką. Dean miał ochotę go rozszarpać tego dnia, kiedy podzielił się z nim tą wiadomością. By unikać Castiela, postanowił brać dodatkowe godziny pracy w warsztacie. Nie chciał patrzeć, jak miłość jego życia się stacza, a on nie może nic z tym zrobić. Wychodził z domu z samego rana i wracał wieczorem. Castiel nawet nie zauważał jego nieobecności.

Gdy wrócił jednego wieczora do domu, zastał Castiela w salonie, oglądającego telewizję. Wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle.

- Cas, co to do cholery jest? – zapytał. Sam nie wiedział, czy ma na myśli pozostałości narkotyku, czy bałagan, który panował w całym salonie.

- Nie wiem. – Cas stęknął i przeciągnął się, uśmiechając się błogo. – Ale jest dobre. Oh, czuję to już w całym ciele.

Dean miał już tego dość.

- Wiesz co? Idę stąd – zdecydował, kierując się w stronę schodów.

To zwróciło uwagę Castiela, który w końcu na niego spojrzał.

- Jak to idziesz? Gdzie?

- Daleko od ciebie! – odkrzyknął. Był już na piętrze, więc tylko tak mogli się porozumieć.

- Przecież nie masz gdzie mieszkać!

Dean spakował swoje rzeczy najszybciej jak mógł. Słyszał kroki Castiela, który powoli wchodził po schodach, potykając się co chwilę. W końcu pojawił się w drzwiach sypialni, nie wyglądał na przytomnego.

- Dean, dokąd pójdziesz? – zapytał. Dean mógł przysiąc, że słyszy zmartwienie w jego głosie.

- Coś wymyślę, jak nie, to będę spał w Impali.

- Impali? Dean, będą cię bolały plecy, nie możesz spać w Impali. – Castiel podszedł do niego i objął go ramieniem. – Porozmawiajmy, co?

Dean odepchnął go od siebie, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed uderzeniem go w twarz.

- Miałeś na to czas przez ostatnie dwa miesiące – powiedział, zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię. – Na razie.

- Dean, czekaj!

Minął go i nie odwracając się zszedł na parter, zabierając po drodze kurtkę i klucze do samochodu. Castiel wciąż za nim szedł, prosząc go, by został. Ale nie zamierzał zostawać, miał tego dość, nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na Castiela w takim stanie, musiał od niego odpocząć.

Wsiadł do Impali, odpalił silnik i odjechał. Patrzył w lusterko, dopóki Castiel stojący w progu domu nie zniknął mu z oczu. Gdy tak się stało, poczuł ból w sercu. Nie chciał zostawiać tego durnia samego, kto wie, do czego by się posunął, ale nie mógł już tak dłużej żyć. Da Castielowi trochę czasu, żeby sam doszedł do wniosku, że musi się zmienić. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, podejmie drastyczne środki.

Błądził bez celu po mieście dobrą godzinę, nie zatrzymał się ani razu, chyba że na światłach. Wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie się udać, mieszkanie jego i Sama było już dawno wynajęte komuś innemu. Mógł pojechać do brata, ale to był spory kawałek drogi, w dodatku nie był pewny, czy miałby gdzie spać. Pójście do znajomych z pracy odrzucił na wstępie, wszyscy mieli żony albo dziewczyny, nie chciał im się narzucać. Została mu tylko jedna opcja. Na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu skręcił w prawo, w kierunku mieszkania Michaela i Luke'a.

Jadąc zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć obu, co się dzieje z Castielem. Zasługiwali, by wiedzieć, byli w końcu jego braćmi. Ale to wiązało się z wyjaśnieniem, czemu wyniósł się z domu, a nie chciał na razie o tym mówić. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi to niedługo, licząc na to, że Castiel nie zaćpa się w tym czasie na śmierć. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby tak się stało. Wtedy byłaby to całkowicie jego wina i nie miał by pretensji do Michaela i Luke'a, gdyby go o to obwiniali. Sam by to robił.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Zaparkował samochód przed budynkiem i biorąc swoją torbę ze sobą, wszedł do środka. Bracia Castiela mieszkali na przedostatnim piętrze, winda nie działała, musiał więc iść schodami.

Stojąc przed drzwiami nieco się zawahał. Nie lubił przyjmować pomocy od innych, nawet gdy nie miał wyboru. Gdyby nie to, że Impala rzeczywiście nie nadawała się do spania na dłuższą metę, zostałby w niej.

Po rozpatrzeniu wszystkich za i przeciw, Dean zapukał do drzwi, czekając cierpliwie, aż któryś z braci otworzy. Padło na Michaela, który był zaskoczony, gdy go zobaczył.

- Dean?

- Twój brat jest ciulem, mogę tu przenocować? – zapytał bez zbędnych wyjaśnień.

Michael patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się i przepuścił go, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

- Jasne. Luke wyjechał, więc jest wolne łóżko, nie będziesz musiał się męczyć na kanapie.

- Dzięki.

Dean skierował się od razu do salonu, wiedział gdzie jest, był tu kilka razy. Torbę z rzeczami postawił pod ścianą, a potem z westchnieniem usiadł na kanapie, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Michaela.

- Co zrobił mój brat?

- Nie chcę o tym mówić – odpowiedział cicho, wpatrując się we włączony telewizor.

- Jak chcesz. – Cieszył się, że Michael uszanował jego decyzję i nie naciskał. – Piwo?

- Chętnie.

- Zamówiłem pizzę, powinna niedługo być. Masz ochotę obejrzeć mecz?

Dean czuł się już nieco lepiej, odrobina normalności dobrze mu zrobiła, nawet jeśli przypominała dni, kiedy to z Castielem siedział wieczorem przed telewizorem.

- Zawsze to coś do roboty. Jakby Cas dzwonił, nie mów mu, że tu jestem, niech się martwi, może będzie się dzięki temu czuł winny.

Michael przytaknął, choć ewidentnie chciał coś powiedzieć. Wyszedł na chwilę do kuchni i wrócił z dwiema butelkami piwa, jedną podał Deanowi, który od razu pociągnął spory łyk.

- Aż tak źle? – zapytał Michael, przełączając kanał na mecz.

- Nawet gorzej – odparł, znowu unosząc butelkę do ust. – Gdzie wyjechał Luke? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Powiedział, że ma dość mieszkania ze mną i jedzie szukać własnego domu. To było dwa dni temu, do tej pory nie zadzwonił, ale nie martwię się. Luke nie ma jaj, żeby ukryć się tak jak Gabriel.

- Gdyby Sammy nagle wyjechał, oszalałbym z rozpaczy.

- Czy nie tak właśnie było, gdy wyjechał na studia?

- Stól dziób.

Oglądali mecz od czasu do czasu komentując sytuację na boisku. Dean z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz lepiej, był zrelaksowany i odprężony, już nawet nie myślał o Castielu, skupiał się tylko na meczu i siedzącym obok Michaelu, z którym miło było porozmawiać o głupotach. Dawno się nie widzieli, obaj byli zajęci. Mimo że to spotkanie zostało wymuszone przez okoliczności, Dean cieszył się, że do niego doszło. Michael przynajmniej nie ćpał.

- Jak długo chcesz się tu ukrywać?

Nie myślał o tym, a powinien. Nie mógł wrócić do domu następnego dnia albo za tydzień, Cas wciąż będzie wtedy uzależniony. Ale jak długo Michael pozwoliłby mu zostać?

- Nie wiem – odparł. – Aż Castiel uświadomi sobie, co zrobił.

- Byłoby prościej, gdybym wiedział o co chodzi. Mógłbym wtedy z nim pogadać – zaproponował Michael.

- Już próbowałem z nim gadać, nic do niego nie dociera. – Zastanawiał się, czemu musieli rozmawiać o Castielu. Przyszedł tu po to, żeby o nim nie myśleć.

- Starszy brat ma jednak jakiś autorytet, sam powinieneś to wiedzieć.

- Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej Castiel brał na poważnie ten twój autorytet?

- Cóż, raz kazał mnie i Luke'owi się wypchać, gdy chcieliśmy mu udzielić dobrej rady.

- No właśnie. – Dean westchnął, odstawiając pustą butelkę po piwie. – Możemy o nim teraz nie rozmawiać?

- Jasne.

Castiel jednak sam dał o sobie znać kilka minut później. Dean dostał od niego wiadomość.

**Dean, gdzie jesteś?**

Nie odpisał, nie miał ochoty. Wyłączył telefon i rzucił go na stolik stojący obok kanapy.

- Castiel? – zapytał Michael, patrząc przez chwilę na telefon, a potem skupiając się na przyjacielu.

- Tak.

- Pyta gdzie jesteś?

- Skąd wiesz?

- To mój brat. Pewnie zaraz napisze do mnie. – Jak na zawołanie zadzwoniła komórka Michaela. – Pyta, czy cię nie widziałem.

- Każ mu się wypchać.

- Wtedy będzie wiedział, że tu jesteś i przyjedzie.

- Lepiej żeby tego nie robił, bo wybiję mu wszystkie zęby.

Michael uśmiechnął się i odpisał bratu. Skłamał i powiedział, że nie widział Deana od dwóch miesięcy.

- Powinien więcej nie pisać.

Dean jedynie przytaknął, skupiając się na meczu w telewizji.

Michael wiedział, że cokolwiek się stało i o cokolwiek jego brat i Dean się pokłócili, musiało to być coś poważnego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział przyjaciela tak wściekłego.

- Możesz tu zostać, jak długo chcesz – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Serio?

- Tak, czuj się jak u siebie.

- Co jak wróci Luke?

- Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Któryś z nas będzie spał na kanapie.

- W porządku, ale to ja będę spał na kanapie. Nie zamierzam siedzieć wam na głowie i jeszcze kraść meble.

- Jak chcesz, tylko później nie narzekaj, że nie możesz się wyspać.

Oglądali telewizję do późna, położyli się spać dopiero około drugiej w nocy. Michael oddał mu swój pokój, a sam poszedł spać w pokoju Luke'a.

Dean jęknął, gdy się położył. Dobrze, że zdecydował się tu przyjść, zamiast nocować w Impali. Łóżko było zdecydowanie bardziej wygodne. Jednym minusem był brak drugiej osoby, którą mógłby objąć. Tęsknił za tym, za Castielem, miał ochotę wrócić do domu, ale wiedział, że jest tam teraz inny Castiel niż ten, którego tyle czasu znał. Jeśli chciał go odzyskać, musiał być nieustępliwy. Przynajmniej miał wsparcie w postaci Michaela. Jak nigdy będzie go potrzebował. Castiel także.

xxx

Był zdezorientowany, gdy obudził się rano, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że jest w mieszkaniu Michaela. Powinien wstać i odwdzięczyć się jakoś za gościnę szykując śniadanie, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by podnieść się z łóżka. Nic go nie bolało, nie czuł się zmęczony, a mimo to nie chciało mu się wstawać. Leżał tylko i wpatrywał się w sufit, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym. Nie ważne jednak co przyszło mu do głowy, zawsze kończył z myślami o Castielu. Zastanawiał się, co teraz robi. Ćpa dalej, czy może zrozumiał już swój błąd? Tęsknił za nim? Poprzedniego wieczora wysłał tylko jedną wiadomość, ale mogło być ich więcej.

Sięgnął po telefon leżący obok na poduszce obok, włączył go i od razu zobaczył 20 wiadomości od Castiela. Czyli jednak się martwił. Odczytał pierwszą:

**Dean przyjedź do domu. **

**Zrobiłem ci kolację, Dean przyjedziesz? **

**Odezwij się, żebym wiedział, że nic ci nie jest. **

**Tęsknię**

**Wróć do domu Dean obiecuję że nie tknę więcej dragów**

**Dean czytasz to chociaż?**

**Dean proszę wróć**

**Deeeeeean!**

**Kolacja ci wystygła ale jeśli chcesz to ci ją odgrzeję**

**Wrócisz?**

**Dean jak mam żyć bez ciebie?**

**Łóżko jest takie puste Dean.**

Przy tej wiadomości Dean prychnął. Castiel najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu nie spali razem.

**Dean kiedy będziesz w domu? **

**Kocham cię Dean wiesz o tym? **

**Kooocham cię! Wróć!**

**Dean nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, zabiję się jeśli nie wrócisz!**

Dean w to wątpił, Castiel nie był na to dość odważny, a taką wiadomość napisał, bo nadal był na haju. Dziwił się, że jeszcze jest w stanie pisać całymi zdaniami.

Ostatnie cztery wiadomości zawierały tylko jego imię, Castiel musiał wziąć więcej tego gówna.

Dean odrzucił telefon na poduszkę i westchnął z irytacją. Wciąż było mu żal Castiela i tęsknił za nim, ale jednocześnie był na niego wściekły, że nadal brał narkotyki. Sam nie wiedział czemu miał nadzieję, że jak się tymczasowo wyprowadzi, to Castiel odzyska zdrowy rozsądek.

_Daj mu czas, Dean_, powtarzał sobie. _Może jeszcze zmądrzeje_.

Naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć.

Jego rozmyślenia przerwało pukanie do drzwi, które chwilę później zostały otworzone przez Michaela.

- Już nie śpisz? – zapytał.

- Jak widać. – Dean przeciągnął się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Do dupy – przyznał. – Ale przejdzie mi.

- Chcesz wyjść i coś zjeść?

- Myślałem, że coś nam zrobię. Żeby się odwdzięczyć za gościnę.

- Daj spokój, masz teraz kłopoty w domu, nie będę cię wykorzystywał jak niewolnika. Chodź, niedaleko jest fajna knajpa. Dają tam hamburgery.

- Trzeba było tak od razu.

Michael uśmiechnął się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając go samego, żeby się przyszykował. Nie zabrał z domu wszystkich swoich ubrań, ale te co miał powinny mu wystarczyć, bo nie zamierzał po resztę wracać.

Pięć minut później był już gotowy. Nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu, zostawił go w pokoju. Jeśli Sam będzie chciał pogadać, zawsze może oddzwonić, a jeśli Castiel wyśle mu kolejne wiadomości podczas gdy jest na haju, to może już iść do diabła.

Michael przez cały czas uważnie go obserwował, co było trochę niepokojące, ale Dean wiedział, że to oznaka pokręconej troski mężczyzny.

- Kiedy mi powiesz, co zrobił Castiel? – zapytał Michael, gdy siedzieli już w knajpie i jedli zamówione śniadanie.

- To chyba nie najlepsze miejsce na taką rozmowę.

- Czyli zrobił coś naprawdę głupiego. Wiesz, że mogę z nim pogadać jeśli chcesz? To na pewno da się jeszcze naprawić.

- Nie dopóki on sam tego nie zechce.

- Zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

- Powiedz to jemu.

Michael nie musiał długo czekać na poznanie prawdy. Dean zaczął mówić, gdy tylko wrócili do domu.

- Cas bierze narkotyki – powiedział tylko. Michael był pewny, że się przesłyszał.

- Powtórz – poprosił, podchodząc bliżej Deana.

- Cas bierze narkotyki. Mówi, że pomagają mu pisać.

Michael nagle złapał go z ramiona i potrząsnął nieznacznie.

- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? – zapytał z pretensją.

- Myślałem, że sam sobie poradzę, okej? – Dean odsunął się od niego. – Kontaktowałem się już z ośrodkami odwykowymi, ale on nie chciał o tym słuchać, nic do niego nie dociera.

- I tak po prostu zostawiłeś go w domu bez żadnej opieki? Już mógł się zaćpać.

- Jest na tyle przytomny, by pisać do mnie wiadomości.

- Muszę do niego pojechać. – Michael pospiesznie wziął swoje dokumenty i klucze od samochodu. – Zostań tu, ja sprawdzę, czy ten dureń jeszcze żyje.

- Mike? – zatrzymał go jeszcze Dean, nim zdążył wyjść. – Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ale byłem na niego wściekły. Jeśli coś mu się stało...

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak głupi. Wrócę za godzinę.

xxx

Michael dojechał do domu brata szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaniepokoiła go cisza, jaka panowała w środku, nie słyszał absolutnie nic, gdy przyłożył ucho do drzwi.

- Castiel! – zawołał, pukając. – Castiel, jesteś tam?!

- Odwal się, Mike – usłyszał przyciszoną odpowiedź. Michael odetchnął z ulgą.

- Castiel, otwórz drzwi!

- Bo?!

- Bo się o ciebie martwię! Nie bądź dzieckiem, otwórz.

Michael słyszał, jak Castiel powoli i mozolnie podchodzi do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego mały braciszek wyglądał jak wrak człowieka, miał podkrążone i przekrwione oczy, był cały blady, a na twarzy miał kilkudniowy zarost.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

- Wszystko w porządku? – To było głupie pytanie, ale nie wiedział, o co innego zapytać.

- Nie. Dean odszedł.

Michael udał, że nie wie o co chodzi.

- Dlatego pisałeś wczoraj do mnie?

- I do niego. Nie odpisał na żadną wiadomość.

- O co się pokłóciliście? – Chciał usłyszeć też wersję brata.

- Powiedzmy, że książka za bardzo mnie pochłonęła.

- Castiel.

- Jestem ćpunem, okej? Dlatego mnie zostawił.

- Narkotyki. Co ci strzeliło do łba?

- Chciałem skończyć szybciej książkę.

- Masz teraz za swoje. Wątpię w to, że Dean wróci do kogoś takiego.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – zapytał wściekle. – Wiem, że popełniłem błąd, ale może nie jest za późno, by wszystko naprawić.

- Lepiej zapisz się na odwyk, wyglądasz koszmarnie.

- Nie brałem odkąd Dean wyszedł.

- Widzę. Samokontrolą tego nie zwalczysz.

Castiel wyglądał na naprawdę zawstydzonego swoim zachowaniem, dlatego Michael dalej go nie męczył.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie jest Dean? – zapytał Castiel z nadzieją. – Myślałem, że może zatrzymał się u ciebie.

Michael przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć prawdy, w końcu Dean i Castiel tak bardzo się kochali, że ten błąd Castiela nie powinien tego niszczyć. Otworzył już usta, by powiedzieć, że Dean jest u niego, ale zamiast tego powiedział co innego:

- Nie wiem gdzie jest – skłamał. Czuł się jak drań, ale przecież obiecał Deanowi, że nie wyjawi prawdy. Egoistyczna część jego osobowości przyklaskiwała tej decyzji.

Castiel przytaknął na znak, że rozumie. Był naprawdę zrozpaczony.

- Mogę ci zaufać i cię zostawić? Nie wywiniesz nic głupiego?

- Jeśli pytasz, czy zaćpam się z rozpaczy, to odpowiedź brzmi nie – zapewnił. – Nie zrobiłbym tego Deanowi.

- Już zrobiłeś coś okropnego.

- Naprawię to – obiecał. – Naprawdę.

- Powodzenia. – Michael poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Trzymaj się. Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to dzwoń.

Castiel przytaknął i zamknął drzwi, a Michael wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Znalazł Deana w kuchni, gotującego jakby był w jakimś transie.

- Niedawno jedliśmy – zauważył, podchodząc do lodówki i wyjmując z niej piwo. Młodsi bracia naprawdę potrafili dać do wiwatu.

- Gotowanie mnie odpręża – wyjaśnił. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, kiedy Castiel był naćpany przez cały dzień, gotowanie było jednym ze sposobów zapomnienia o chwilowych problemach. – Nie wyglądasz na przejętego, więc pewnie z Castielem wszystko w porządku?

- Jest na głodzie i jest zrozpaczony, ale do śmierci mu daleko. Pytał o ciebie.

- Powiedziałeś mu, gdzie jestem?

- Nie. Przecież obiecałem.

- Dzięki.

Milczeli przez chwilę, Dean dalej gotował, a Michael powoli pił swoje piwo.

- Castiel chce to naprawić.

Słysząc te słowa, Dean zamarł.

- Naprawdę? Pójdzie na odwyk?

- Sugerowałem mu to, ale nie wiem, czy posłucha. Będziemy musieli poczekać.

Dean przytaknął i kontynuował gotowanie myśląc o tym, czy Castiel zadzwoni by powiedzieć, że jest na odwyku.

Czekał cały miesiąc na ten telefon, aż w końcu porzucił wszelkie nadzieje. Castiel się nie odzywał, nie było go w domu, gdy Michael poszedł zobaczyć, co z nim. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Dean udawał, że to go nie rusza, ale w nocy nie mógł z tego powodu spać. Stracił Castiela, być może na zawsze.


	3. Scene three: Too much support

**Scene three: Too much support**

* * *

Castiel w końcu dał znać, że żyje, ale nie osobiście. Skontaktował się z nimi poprzez Luke'a, któremu kazał przekazać, że wyjechał i ma się dobrze na Florydzie. Dean był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i wściekły. Cieszył się, że Castiel żyje, ale zarazem był wściekły, że tak po prostu sobie wyjechał bez powodu, bo nie wierzył, że poszedł na odwyk. Luke powiedział im, że brzmiał przez telefon bardzo radośnie, a tak nie zachowują się ludzie, którzy cierpią katusze próbując wyrwać się z nałogu. Poza tym, Castiel nie informował jego, tylko Michaela. O nim w ogóle nie wspomniał w rozmowie. Dean nienawidził go za to. Po tak długim czasie, jaki spędzili ze sobą, Castiel nawet nie wysilił się by udawać, że coś znaczył dla niego ten związek, który od samego początku był zbyt idealny, by był prawdziwy.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak by sobie z tym wszystkim radził, gdyby nie Michael. Wspierał go jak mógł, wysłuchiwał jego narzekań na Castiela i dostarczał mu rozrywki, żeby pomóc mu uporać się ze stratą. Dean nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego wsparcia, choć czasami było mu wstyd, że tak zadręcza drugiego mężczyznę.

Michael nie miał jednak nic przeciwko. Zawsze lubił Deana, odkąd tylko Castiel im ich sobie przedstawił. Gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, zaczął zazdrościć bratu, żałował że sam nie poznał go wcześniej. Kiedy zaczęli się spotykać, nie mógł już nic zrobić, więc usunął się w cień, ciesząc się z możliwości bycia przyjacielem Deana. Dogadywali się świetnie, nie wiedział więc, w czym Castiel jest lepszy od niego. Bo byli w tym samym wieku? On przynajmniej nie ćpał z głupiego powodu jak Castiel. Miał swoje wady, to fakt, ale tworzyliby z Deanem świetną parę, nawet lepszą niż on z Castielem. Nie był jednak tak podły, by kraść bratu chłopaka. Ale Castiela już nie było.

Michael ucieszył się, gdy Luke powiedział mu, że Castiel jest na Florydzie. Do tej pory martwił się o zdrowie brata, ale gdy okazało się, że nic mu nie jest, dostrzegł niepowtarzalną szansę zdobycia Deana dla siebie. Jeśli Castiel go nie chciał, to nie było sensu, by ktoś tak przystojny pozostał samotny. To byłoby marnotrawstwo.

Zbliżenie się do Deana było bardzo łatwe, nie musiał się nawet wysilać, Dean sam do niego lgnął, nieświadomie szukając pocieszenia, które Michael chętnie mu dawał. Godzinami potrafił słuchać jego narzekań na Castiela. Zauważył, że z każdym dniem niechęć Deana jest coraz większa. Castiel zaprzepaścił swoją szansę odzyskania miłości swojego życia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci, nie będzie mógł go o nic winić. Przecież chciał mu pomóc, sugerował mu zapisanie się do ośrodka odwykowego. Jeśli zamiast tego wolał ćpać na Florydzie, to był tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór. Michael tylko naprawiał to, co brat zostawił zniszczone. A serce Deana takie właśnie było.

- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć – przyznał Dean. Był wieczór, obaj wrócili z pracy i relaksowali się na w salonie, pijąc piwo. Na całe szczęście następny dzień mieli wolny, więc nie musieli się powstrzymywać przed wypiciem zbyt dużej ilości. – Robiłem dla niego wszystko, a ten dupek nawet nie skontaktował się ze mną bezpośrednio.

Michael mógł powiedzieć, że przecież Castiel próbował. W ten sam dzień, kiedy Dean go zostawił. Ale nie zrobił tego, bo bronienie Castiela oznaczałoby podsycenie nadziei Deana, które chciał zniszczyć. Castiel go zostawił, bo już go nie kochał i tego zamierzał się trzymać.

- Od dziecka był...

- Dupkiem?

- Tak.

- Zakochałem się w tym dupku – westchnął Dean. – Poświęciłem tyle czasu naszemu związkowi, a on tak się mi odwdzięcza. Niech idzie do diabła.

Michael niemal czuł w powietrzu nienawiść Deana do Castiel. To było to, ostatnie iskra, która spowodowała wybuch. Jego braciszek już się dla Deana nie liczył, już nie tak jak kiedyś. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz – powiedział odstawiają swoją butelkę piwa. Chciał mieć wolne ręce, które wręcz swędziały go, by dotknąć Deana.

- Wybacz, że tak przeżywam rozpad poważnego związku.

- To jeszcze nie oznacza końca świata. Castiel nie jest jedyną osobą w tej rodzinie, która cię lubi.

- Masz rację, powinienem zadzwonić do Luke'a.

Gdyby nie wiedział, że Dean żartuje, wściekłby się.

- Luke jest trochę daleko w tej chwili. – Ostatnim razem gdy dzwonił, był w stanie Waszyngton.

- Próbujesz mnie uwieść – zapytał Dean. Nie wyglądał na wściekłego, raczej ciekawego.

- Może.

- Ładnie robić coś takiego bratu?

- Castiel cię nie chce – powiedział, podkreślając słowa „nie chcę". – Przykro mi to mówić, ale gdyby było inaczej, zadzwoniłby do ciebie z ośrodka odwykowego i powiadomił o postępach. Wiem, że to trudne...

- Zamknij się – przerwał mu.

Michael stwierdził, że może jednak posunął się trochę za daleko. Źle ocenił sytuację, Dean wciąż za mało nienawidził Castiela.

- Dean...

- Zamknij się i zdejmij spodnie.

W ciągu zaledwie chwili Dean znalazł się nad nim, całując go jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. To było cudowne uczucie i wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby cała planeta teraz wybuchła, w końcu miał to, czego pragnął. _Castiel, ty durniu, nawet nie wiesz, co straciłeś_, pomyślał, dosłownie rozrywając koszulę, którą miał na sobie Dean. Jego skóra była taka ciepła, nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu to się dzieje, miał Deana tylko dla siebie. To było jak sen, z którego lada chwila mógł się obudzić.

Dean odwdzięczył mu się pięknym za nadobne i też zerwał z niego koszulę. Guziki posypały się na podłogę, ale żaden nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Michael był tak pochłonięty przez usta Deana, że ostatnie o czym chciał myśleć, było zniszczone ubranie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Castiel zaprzepaścił coś tak wspaniałego. _Głupi braciszek._

Nie wiedzieli kiedy i jak, ale przenieśli się do sypialni Michaela. Tym razem to on był na górze i pospiesznie zdejmował z Deana resztę ubrań. Kawałek po kawałku odsłaniał więcej tego cudownego ciała, aż w końcu nic już go nie zasłaniało. Michael jęknął.

- Jesteś niesamowity, Dean – wyszeptał, całując go po piersi.

Dean stęknął i wyprężył się, wplatając palce w jego czarne włosy. Złapał je mocno i pociągnął, tak by Michael patrzył mu w oczy. Nim ten zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, znowu się całowali, dotykając nawzajem swoje ciała.

Michael starał się zapamiętać wszystkie wrażliwe punkty Deana, by wykorzystać je w przyszłości. Już myślał o następnym razie, nie zamierzał z tego zrezygnować jak Castiel. Zbyt długo na to czekał.

- Nigdy cię tak nie skrzywdzę jak on, Dean – wyszeptał wprost w usta mężczyzny. Mógł na niego patrzeć godzinami, zwłaszcza gdy był w takim stanie. Te oczy, gdy były zamglone z żądzy, były jeszcze piękniejsze niż zwykle. – Obiecuję.

- Czy nie powiedziałem ci już raz, żebyś się zamknął? – zapytał Dean. Przejechał dłonią po plecach Michaela aż złapał go za pośladki, przyciągając go bliżej. Jęknęli obaj, gdy ich przyrodzenia się zetknęły.

- Dean – wysapał Michael, ponownie go całując. Jednak był ćpunem, ale uzależnił się od czegoś innego.

Dean zarzucił mu nogę na biodro i zaczął poruszać rytmicznie biodrami. Jęknęli sobie nawzajem w usta, Michael złapał go udo, by powstrzymać jego ruchy. Nie chciał jeszcze skończyć, nie w ten sposób.

- Połóż się na brzuchu – rozkazał, sięgając do szuflady po lubrykant i prezerwatywę.

Zaschło mu w ustach na widok umięśnionych pleców Deana i tego co było niżej. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można było zrezygnować z możliwości posiadania takiego ciała tylko dla siebie.

- Nie mogę przestać na ciebie patrzeć – wyznał, ściskając pośladki Deana w obu dłoniach.

- Może powinieneś, nie zamierzam wiecznie czekać – powiedział poirytowany. – No dalej, Mike. A może zapomniałeś, jak to się robi?

- Jeszcze pożałujesz swoich słów – zagroził, pokrywając swoje palce lubrykantem. Przejechał jednym pomiędzy pośladkami Deana aż znalazł to, czego szukał. Był taki ciasny. – Dawno tego nie robiłeś.

- Zgadnij czyja to wina. – Dean stęknął, przyciskając twarz do poduszki. Dawno nie czuł się tak cudownie. – Michael, pospiesz się.

Michael pochylił się i zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż kręgosłupa Deana, jednocześnie przygotowując go palcem i nie dając mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie chciał niczego przyspieszać, chciał słuchać westchnięć i jęków Deana bez końca. Dołożył drugi palec.

Dean jęknął głośno, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

- Szlag – stęknął, zaciskając z całej siły pięści na poduszce. – Michael.

Jego imię brzmiało tak cudownie w ustach Deana, wyjęczane w chwili rozkoszy. Żadna z fantazji, które miał nie mogła go na to przygotować.

Dean nie potrzebował długiego przygotowania, był całkowicie rozluźniony po paru minutach i swoimi ruchami ewidentnie błagał Michaela, by ten skończył się bawić.

Michael się nad nim zlitował. Zależało mu na przyjemności Deana, nie chciał go irytować. Kazał mu znowu położyć się na plecach, a następnie znalazł się między jego rozchylonymi nogami. Przez moment, kiedy w niego wszedł, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, tylko tej nieziemskiej przyjemności. Dean był po prostu cudowny i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by już na zawsze byli razem.

- Zapomnij o Castielu, Dean – powiedział, zaczynając się poruszać. Dean objął go w pasie nogami, ręce trzymał nad głową, zaciskając dłonie w pieści ilekroć Michael wchodził w niego coraz głębiej. – Nie potrzebujesz go już, miał swoją szansę i ją zaprzepaścił. Ja nie popełnię tego samego błędu. Teraz jesteśmy razem, myśl tylko o mnie.

- Tak – jęknął Dean. – Oh, Michael!

- Kocham cię, Dean – wyszeptał. Zbliżył twarz do szyi Deana i pocałował go tam. – Kocham.

Dean objął go mocniej nogami. Dyszał, co chwilę wymawiając jego imię z taką pasją, że Michael z trudem powstrzymywał orgazm. Chciał to kontynuować jeszcze trochę, tylko trochę.

Dean doszedł bez słowa, nawet nie jęknął, ale wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Michael wpatrywał się w jego szeroko otwarte oczy, które wyrażały rozkosz, ale i zdezorientowanie. Doprowadził Deana do takiego stanu, że ten nie wiedział, co się stało. To i zaciskające się na jego członku mięśnie wystarczyły, by doszedł, wyszeptując imię Deana.

Michael zdjął zużytą prezerwatywę i wyrzucił ją do kosza. Użył resztek swojej porwanej koszuli, by zetrzeć z Deana jego własne nasienie, potem rzucił porwane ubranie w kąt i położył się, dysząc z wyczerpania. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że to sen, ale gdy patrzył na leżącego obok Deana uświadamiał sobie, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę. Uprawiali razem seks i był to najlepszy stosunek, jaki miał w życiu. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, jak nigdy dotąd. Przez głupotę własnego brata zyskał mężczyznę, którego kochał.

Dean przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, uśmiechał się.

- Mike?

- Tak?

- To było zajebiste.

Michael odwzajemnił uśmiech i roześmiał się. Jeśli to jednak był sen, to nie chciał się nigdy obudzić. Tutaj miał wszystko, co chciał.

Poszli wziąć razem prysznic. Michael po raz kolejny napawał się idealnym ciałem Deana, który przez cały czas kazał mu przestać się gapić,. Twierdził, że było to trochę przerażające, ale nie robił nic, by temu zapobiec. Więc Michael patrzył dalej, napawając się tym, że to ciało należy teraz do niego.

Po długim i przyjemnym prysznicu wrócili do łóżka, żeby po prostu poleżeć. Dean zrobił sobie z ramienia Michaela poduszkę, na której ułożył głowę. Michael nie miał nic przeciwko.

- Tęskniłem za tym – powiedział Dean po jakimś czasie.

- Za czym?

- Za leżeniem z kimś w łóżku. Myślałem, że to Castiela mi po prostu brak, ale ty też sprawdzasz się całkiem nieźle.

- Dzięki.

Znowu zamilkli, Michael wciąż napawał się swoim szczęściem, tym że leży w łóżku z mężczyzną, w którym od dawna był zakochany. Ktoś mógłby teraz tu wejść i zacząć wszystko kraść, a nawet by nie zauważył.

- Nie lubię gadać o uczuciach – zaczął Dean – ale jak długo?

- Co? – zdziwił się. Nie rozumiał, o co Deanowi chodziło.

- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – przypomniał mu.

- Słyszałeś?

- Uprawiałem seks, to nie sprawia, że tracę słuch. Więc?

Michael, na tyle na ile pozwalał mu Dean, wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba od początku.

- I nic nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał siadając i opierając się wezgłowie łóżka. Michael westchnął i również usiadł.

- Umawiałeś się z Castielem.

- Zawsze mogłem dać ci szansę.

- Mógłbyś?

- To z Castielem to nie było jeszcze nic poważnego.

- W takim razie jestem durniem – przyznał z uśmiechem i nachylił się, by pocałować Deana.

- Tak – przytaknął, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

Ale to się teraz nie liczyło. Dean był jego. Już na zawsze.


	4. Scene four: Another life

**Scene four: Another life**

* * *

Dwa miesiące od zniknięcia Castiela, Dean nie żałował swojej decyzji o odejściu. Nawet jeśli nie planował na początku uciec na zawsze, to cieszył się, że tak to się potoczyło. Życie z Michaelem jako para, a nie jako przyjaciele, nie różniło się wiele. Chodzili do pracy, robili na zmianę zakupy i na zmianę gotowali, a wieczory i wolne dni spędzali ze sobą czas. Czasami wychodzili też z domu osobno, Dean chodził na piwo ze swoimi znajomymi, a Michael ze swoimi. Wszystko było po prostu idealne. Ten związek nie był gorszy czy lepszy od jego związku z Castielem, był po prostu inny, choć miał też wiele podobieństw. Dean najbardziej się martwił o to, że wszystko skończy się tak jak poprzednio. Jeśli Cas był zdolny uzależnić się od narkotyków, to Michael także. Miał nadzieję, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Nie chciał znowu przechodzić przez to samo.

Długo zwlekał z powiedzeniem o wszystkim Samowi. Wspomniał tylko, że Castiel jest na Florydzie, ale nie powiedział nic o Michaelu. Długo jednak nie mógł trzymać tego w tajemnicy, zresztą nawet nie chciał tego robić. Więc powiedział bratu o wszystkim i tak jak się spodziewał, Sam miał zupełnie odmienną opinię od niego.

-Dean, jesteś pewien, że to w porządku? – zapytał, gdy rozmawiali ze sobą przez skype'a. –Nie zerwaliście przecież z Castielem.

- On zerwałem ze mną, nie odzywając się. – Wciąż go bolało, gdy sobie o tym przypominał, nie czuł się więc winy prowadzenia takiego samego życia z jego bratem. – Sukinsyn ma mnie gdzieś, więc nie zamierzam na niego czekać.

- Ale żeby z Michaelem? Oni są braćmi.

To było pewne, że Sam przyczepi się akurat do tego. Dean nie był tylko pewny, czy bardziej rozczarował go Michael, kradnąc bratu chłopaka, czy Dean, zgadzając się na to jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Mike jest w porządku, pomaga mi i przynajmniej coś dla niego znaczę.

- To wciąż jest dla mnie nie w porządku.

- Sam, nie mogę wiecznie czekać, aż Cas wróci – wyjaśnił, nie pokazując, jak bardzo ta perspektywa go boli. – Bo on tego nie zrobi. Ty nie czekałeś na Jess.

Biedny Sammy przeżył załamanie, gdy jego dotychczasowa dziewczyna go zostawiła. Szybko jednak stanął na nogi znalazł sobie inną, nawet lepszą. Sarah do niego pasowała.

- Tak, ale ja nie zacząłem spotykać się z jej siostrą.

- Ona nie ma siostry.

Sam przewrócił oczami.

- Nie o to chodzi.

- Słuchaj, Sam, wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale wierz mi, jest mi z Michaelem dobrze i chcę z nim zostać, skoro Cas mnie olał.

- Okej. Jeśli cieszysz się, to chyba wszystko w porządku – zgodził się w końcu. – Ale co zrobisz, jak Cas kiedyś wróci, nie żeby cię odzyskać, ale tak w ogóle?

- Powiem mu prawdę, że teraz jestem z Michaelem. Albo to zaakceptuje albo niech wraca na Florydę.

Prawda była taka, że nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, choć kilka razy już to sobie wyobrażał i za każdym razem wszystko kończyło się inaczej.

- Pewnie będzie zły.

- Mógł o tym pomyśleć zanim zaczął brać to gówno. – Dean usłyszał otwierane drzwi, Michael wrócił do domu. – Mike już jest, pogadamy za parę dni, okej?

- Jasne. Trzymaj się.

- Ty też.

Dean zamknął laptopa i odstawił go na miejsce, akurat wtedy kiedy do salonu wszedł Michael.

- Rozmawiałeś z Samem? – zapytał, niosąc zakupy do kuchni.

Dean przytaknął, idąc za nim.

- W końcu mu o nas powiedziałem.

- I jak zareagował?

- Jak zwykle marudził, głównie o tym, że to nie w porządku względem Casa.

- To była jego decyzja.

- To samo mu powiedziałem. W końcu to zaakceptuje.

- Mam nadzieję, nie chcę żeby mój szwagier mnie nienawidził.

- Nawet nie myśl o ślubie, bo zabiję cię w nocy – ostrzegł. – Zapomnij.

- Dobra, już zapomniałem.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, jak niewiele się pomiędzy nimi zmieniło odkąd zaczęli ze sobą sypiać. Mimo to był w stanie wychwycić drobne różnice. Michael patrzył teraz na niego w inny sposób, stał bliżej niż wcześniej i zawsze starał się go dotknąć, choćby trącić palcami jego dłoń. To było miłe. Pamiętał, że to samo było z Castielem. Ale to było już przeszłością, teraz miał nowe życie, lepsze życie. Michael obiecał, że nigdy go nie zostawi. Wierzył mu.

Zjedli razem kolację, a potem położyli się do łóżka. Zaczęli się powoli całować, jako że nie mieli jeszcze ochoty na sen, a to było ich ulubione zajęcie, gdy leżeli razem. Dean nie mógł pojąć, jak całowanie jednej osoby może być tak wspaniałe.

Michael nagle przerwał, co nie było do niego podobne. Jeśli któryś z nich przerywał pocałunek, to zawsze był to Dean.

- Myślę o całej tej sytuacji – wyznał, bawiąc się krótkimi włosami Deana. – Przypomniało mi to słowa, które kiedyś słyszałem. Gdy umiera jedna miłość, w jej miejscu rodzi się kolejna.

- Daruj sobie to romantyczne gówno dla bab – powiedział Dean, przypierając go własnym ciałem do łóżka. – Mam lepszy pomysł na spędzenie czasu.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to prawda. – Michael przyciągnął go do pocałunku. – Kocham cię, Dean.

- Ja ciebie też, ale za dużo gadasz.

Dean uciszył go kolejnym pocałunkiem, który stopniowo przemienił się w coś więcej. Po wszystkim wyczerpani zasnęli w swoich ramionach. Wszystko było idealne, tak jak powinno być. Dean wiedział, że na to zasługiwał, obaj zasługiwali.


	5. Scene five: Obsession

**Scene five: Obsession**

* * *

Michael czuł się potwornie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że miałby poczucie winy z powodu Deana. Prawda była taka, że ukradł go Castielowi, wykorzystując sytuację. Powtarzał sobie, że Castiel sam się o to prosił, ale to wciąż było złe. Nie różnił się niczym od ludzi, którzy kradli swoim przyjaciołom dziewczyny, podczas gdy oni wyjeżdżali na wojnę. Bo to było pewne, że Castiel prędzej czy później wróci i będzie czysty. Sam mówił mu, że chce wszystko naprawić, póki nie jest jeszcze za późno, na pewno wyjechał do ośrodka, bo z jakiego innego powodu miałby w ogóle wyjeżdżać? Żeby nie trafić na Deana? W tak dużym mieście jak Richmond mógł go bez problemu unikać. Castiel wróci, był tego pewny. Ale choć męczyło go poczucie winy, to mimo to nie mógł się zmusić, by przestać, nie ważne jak nie w porządku względem Castiela to było. Wywinął mu najgorsze świństwo, na jakie było go stać, który starszy brat tak robi?

Ale tak bardzo kochał Deana. Nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, z każdym dniem pragnął go coraz bardziej. Chciał go mieć tylko dla siebie, na zawsze, tak by nikt, nawet Castiel, nie mógł mu go odebrać.

Powinien to skończyć już dawno, nie powinien tego w ogóle zaczynać. Teraz było już za późno, Dean go kochał, na samą myśl o zostawieniu go tak jak zrobił to Castiel, pękało mu serce. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie gdy obiecał.

Często myślał, co by powiedział Luke, gdyby o tym wiedział. Poparłby go, czy nazwał dupkiem za robienie czegoś takiego? Wiedział co na pewno powiedziałby Gabriel. Nie byłby zadowolony.

Czuł się tak potwornie. Minęły już cztery miesiące od zniknięcia Castiela i wciąż się nie odezwał. Może jednak nie wróci? Wtedy on i Dean mogliby być razem na zawsze. Było im tak dobrze, tak idealnie do siebie pasowali. To było ich przeznaczenie, by być razem, nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Ilekroć patrzył na Deana, jak się uśmiechał, widział ich razem za 20 lat, wciąż zakochanych. Castiel nie mógł tego tak po prostu zniszczyć swoim powrotem, nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Brat czy nie, miłość do Deana była dla niego ważniejsza, niż więzy krwi.

Mimo to, gdy leżał z Deanem w łóżku, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak wielkim skurwysynem się stał.

- Nigdy cię nie wypuszczę, Dean – wyszeptał w ucho śpiącego obok mężczyzny. – Nawet mój głupi braciszek cię nie zabierze.

Miał obsesję, wiedział to, zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co zrobił. Ale to było jego przeznaczenie, jego dom. Dom, do którego należał wraz z Deanem. Tylko z nim.


	6. Scene six: Together again

**Scene six: Together again  
**

* * *

Pół roku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło aż tyle czasu. Czasami wciąż miał wrażenie, że zaledwie wczoraj znalazł narkotyki w gabinecie Casa. Co by było, gdyby tego nie zrobił? Na pewno prędzej czy później i tak dowiedziałby się o tym uzależnieniu. A gdyby nie uciekł wcale? Czy Cas by się zmienił czy zaćpał się na śmierć? Dean czasami chciał cofnąć czas i rozegrać wszystko inaczej. Gdyby mógł powstrzymać Castiela, nigdy by nie odszedł.

Z Michaelem nie było mu źle, ale to Castiel był miłością jego życia. Zrobiłby wszystko, nawet zaprzedał duszę, byle tylko go odzyskać. Gdyby tylko Castiel go chciał.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dean spojrzał na zegarek, ale było za wcześnie na Michaela. Zresztą, miał klucze, po co by dzwonił?

Zostawił laptop na stole i poszedł otworzyć. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy zobaczył po drugiej stronie Castiela. Miał nieco dłuższe włosy, zarost na twarzy i wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale to wciąż był Castiel. Jego Castiel, ten sprzed nałogu. Wszędzie poznałby te niebieskie oczy, które były teraz całkowicie przytomne i patrzyły na niego z nadzieją, wstydem i miłością.

- Cas? – zapytał dla pewności.

- Cześć, Dean – przywitał się.

- Co tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć – odpowiedział. Dean nawet nie pytał, skąd wiedział, gdzie go szukać.

- Po co?

Castiel sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął jakąś kartkę.

- Jestem czysty. Poszedłem na odwyk, tak jak prosiłeś. – Castiel podał kartkę Deanowi. – To moje zaświadczenie z ośrodka. Chcę żebyś wrócił do domu.

Dean przeczytał zaświadczenie kilka razy, wszystko wyglądało w porządku, Cas był czysty. Już nie brał narkotyków, nawet bez papierka było to po nim widać. Tyle razy widział go na haju, że potrafił już zauważyć różnicę. To naprawdę był jego Cas.

- Dlaczego się zdecydowałeś?

- Tęskniłem – wyznał. – Z początku brałem więcej narkotyków, gdy odszedłeś, ale później zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię skrzywdziłem. Trochę pomogła mi w tym wizyta Michaela. Nie wiedziałem co robić, zamknąłem się w domu i nie wychodziłem przez kilka dni. Nie brałem przez ten czas narkotyków, myślałem, ze zwariuję. Ale potem zobaczyłem te wszystkie broszury, które kiedyś przyniosłeś. Zadzwoniłem, zapisałem się i po pół roku jestem z powrotem, czysty jak łza – oznajmił radośnie. – Naprawdę tęskniłem, Dean.

Dean jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak teraz. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz przestanie bić z przemęczenia, słyszał jego szaleńczy rytm.

W ciągu chwili, Dean objął Castiela mocno, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Ten znajomy zapach mydła, którego używał, tak dawno go nie czuł. Dotykał mężczyznę wszędzie, by upewnić się, że to nie jest halucynacja. I wtedy Castiel odwzajemnił uścisk. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy do tej pory. Myślał, że Michael może to zastąpić, ale teraz wiedział, że nic nigdy nie byłoby w stanie tego zrobić.

- Ja też tęskniłem – przyznał, obejmując go mocniej. Bał się, że lada chwila Castiel zniknie. – Ale dlaczego nie dzwoniłeś?

- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. Liczyłem na to, że poczekasz.

_Nie mogłem czekać_, chciał powiedzieć, _bałem się, że już nigdy nie wrócisz. Nie chciałem być sam_.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Castiel wiedział o nim i Michaelu, jeśli tak, to najwyraźniej go to nie obchodziło.

- Więc? Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz? – zapytał, odsuwając go od siebie. – Wrócisz do domu?

Dean nie wahał się ani chwili z odpowiedzią.

- Tak.

- Kocham cię, Dean. – Castiel go pocałował, tak jak przed tym, jak wpadł w nałóg. Obaj mieli wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłaczą, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

- Ja ciebie też, Cas – odparł, gdy przerwali, by po chwili znów się pocałować. Tęsknili za tym, ale w końcu znów byli razem.

xxx

Przez kilka godzin czekał na powrót Michaela. Cały ten czas rozmyślał, czy postępuje właściwie. Michael był przy nim, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował, wspierał go i pomagał uporać się ze stratą. Dean się w nim zakochał, było im razem dobrze. Ale to Cas był tym, którego pokochał nad życie.

Wiedział, że złamie Michaelowi serce, tak jak Castiel zrobił to jemu. Gdyby miał wybór, postąpiłby inaczej, nie dawałby mu w ogóle nadziei. Popełnił jednak błąd, bo myślał, że Castiel nigdy nie wróci. Teraz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencję.

W końcu Michael wrócił do domu i jak zwykle uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Dean poczuł się jak skończony dupek.

- Hej, Dean – przywitał się, całując go w policzek. – Jak dzień?

- Mike, musimy pogadać.

Michael spiął się, wyraźnie nie spodobał mu się poważny ton głosu Deana.

- O czym?

- Cas wrócił – powiedział. – Poszedł na odwyk, dlatego go nie było. Chcę do niego wrócić.

Przez moment Dean miał wrażenie, że Michael zaraz się wścieknie i zacznie krzyczeć, ale na jego twarzy pojawiły się tylko zaskoczenie i rozpacz.

- Co?

- Wiem, że to nie w porządku względem ciebie, ale kocham go – wyjaśnił, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi, rani osobę, która tak mu pomagała przez te pół roku. – Nigdy nie przestałem, nawet po tym, co zrobił. Chcę mu dać drugą szanse.

Michael odsunął się od niego.

- Ale co z nami? Było nam dobrze ze sobą, Dean przemyśl to.

- Przemyślałem. – Dean pochylił głowę we wstydzie i zbliżył się na powrót do Michaela. – Przykro mi, Michael. Kocham cię, ale to Cas jest tym, z którym chcę spędzić resztę życia. Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak to się skończyło.

Pocałował go, tak jak to robili za każdym razem, gdy się kochali, z tą samą pasją i namiętnością. Michael odpowiedział na pocałunek, objął go i przyciągnął do siebie w zdesperowany sposób, jakby miał go już nigdy nie puścić.

- Dean.

Dean odsunął się, nie patrząc Michaelowi w twarz. Wiedział, że jeśli znowu zobaczy w jego oczach rozpacz, to nie wytrzyma dłużej.

- Spakuję się i jutro wracam do domu – powiedział idąc do sypialni, którą dzielili.

Tego dnia nie rozmawiali już ze sobą, Michael snuł się po mieszkaniu, unikając swojego pokoju, w którym zaszył się Dean.

Z samego rana, Michael został sam w mieszkaniu. Wściekły, zrozpaczony i zraniony, ale także pełen nienawiści, która wkrótce znalazła ujście.


	7. Scene seven: Tragedy

**Scene seven: Tragedy  
**

* * *

Michael nie pogodził się z tym, co się stało. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Dean odszedł. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kochał go. Tak bardzo go kochał, zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Wspierał go cały ten czas, wysłuchiwał jego narzekań na Castiela, a on tak mu się odwdzięczył.

Stało się to, czego się obawiał, Castiel wrócił i najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił. Naprawdę myślał, że po pół roku nie odzywania się może tak po prostu wrócić i ukraść mu to, co sam wyrzucił? I że Michael nic z tym nie zrobi? Za kogo on się miał? Zostawił Deana, nie miał prawa wracać i błagać o przebaczenie! Nie po tym co zrobił! Skrzywdził Deana, tak potwornie go skrzywdził. Michael poświęcił pół roku, by go naprawić, a Castiel tak po prostu wrócił i odebrał mu wszystko, co tak starannie pielęgnował, o co tak się troszczył i o czym marzył przez tyle lat. Zabrał mu najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką miał, zabrał mu miłość jego życia. A Dean? Dean się na to godził. W jednej chwili zapomniał, co Castiel mu zrobił. Już nie pamiętał, jak wracał do domu i znajdował naćpanego Castiela, który myślał tylko o sobie. I ktoś taki był lepszy od niego? Taka ofiara losu, którą Castiel zawsze był w szkole i w życiu? Ten wrak człowieka, którym się stał? Narkoman zawsze pozostanie narkomanem, dla Castiela już nie było ratunku. Mógł sobie chodzić na odwyk choćby całe życie, bo już nigdy się od tego nie uwolni. Dean powinien to rozumieć, powinien splunąć Castielowi pod nogi, kazać mu odejść i nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać.

Dlaczego nie widział, że Castiel nie był dla niego? Że z Michaelem było i będzie mu lepiej? Dlaczego tak potwornie go zranił? Nie zasłużył na to.

Tak bardzo go kochał. Naprawdę chciał im pomóc na początku, ale Castiel popełnił błąd, nie odzywając się. Czy on oczekiwał, że Dean będzie na niego czekał choćby wieczność? Niedoczekanie. Ich związek był już przeszłością, tylko im się wydawało, że wszystko jest w porządku. Castiel zaprzepaścił swoją szansę, Michael swoją wykorzystał, a Dean... Dean naiwnie wierzył, że wszystko może być tak, jak wcześniej. Nie mogło.

Minął miesiąc, nim znowu ich zobaczył. Było po północy, wracali z baru, do którego poszli, by trochę się zabawić. Byli tak szczęśliwi, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Michael nie mógł tego znieść. Nienawidził ich obojga, samo patrzenie na nich w takim stanie tylko podsycało jego nienawiść. I to jak trzymali się za ręce. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu to on z Deanem tak chodził.

Szedł za nimi, aż w pobliżu nie było innych ludzi. Przygotowywał się do tego cały miesiąc, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakiś przechodzień mu przeszkodził.

- Dean! – zawołał.

Odwrócili się obaj i spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

- Michael?

- Dobrze się bawicie, co? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

- Czego chcesz? – Michael omal nie stracił kontroli, gdy Castiel się odezwał. _To przez niego to wszystko. Przez niego. _

- Myślisz, że możesz ukraść to, co należy do mnie?

Castiel zmrużył oczy i wystąpił do przodu, stając pomiędzy nim a Deanem.

- O ile mi wiadomo, to ty pierwszy ukradłeś Deana.

- Nie chciałeś go. Zostawiłeś go.

- Sam mnie namawiałeś na odwyk, wiedziałeś, że wrócę.

- Oh, więc to moja wina?

- Popełniłem błąd i go naprawiłem. Teraz twoja kolej, na każdego kiedyś taka przyjdzie.

- Ja nie popełniłem błędu.

- Czy możecie nie mówić o mnie jak o przedmiocie? – poprosił Dean zirytowanym głosem. – Michael, proszę cię, odpuść.

- Mam odpuścić? Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Ty nie odpuściłeś.

- Bo kocham Castiela. Odpuść, proszę.

- Właśnie, Mike. Mnie też jest przykro, że tak to się potoczyło, ale wiedziałeś, że jeśli wrócę, to po Deana. Gdyby mnie nie chciał, odszedłbym i was nie niepokoił.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział Michael. – Zabrałeś mi go. Kochaliśmy się.

- Michale, przykro mi – odezwał się znowu Dean. – Nie powinienem był ci tego robić. Wykorzystałem cię, naprawdę mi przykro. Jeśli nadal mnie kochasz...

- Kocham cię – przerwał mu. – A ty kochasz mnie.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Kocham, bo mi pomogłeś, bo byłeś przy mnie i pokazałeś, że nie muszę cierpieć z powodu straty. Ale Castiela też kocham i chcę z nim żyć.

- Po tym wszystkim?

- Zasłużył na drugą szansę.

- A czy ja zasłużyłem na to?

- Michael, dość już powiedziałeś. Zostaw mnie i Deana w spokoju.

Tego co zrobił Michael, obaj nie przewidzieli. Dean i Castiel wpatrywali się w wycelowaną w nich lufę pistoletu.

- Zamknijcie się obaj – rozkazał Michael. Widzieli w jego oczach obłęd. Był na granicy, gotowy strzelić w każdym momencie. – Dean, zrobiłeś ze mną to samo, co Castiel zrobił z tobą. Myślisz, że to okej? – zapytał, patrząc Deanowi w oczy. On i Castiel stali teraz obok siebie, znowu trzymali się za ręce, ale tym razem mocniej, Michael nawet w świetle latarni widział ich knykcie, które zbielały z powodu wysiłku.

- Michael...

- Kocham cię, Dean. – Michael opuścił broń, ale nadal patrzył mu w oczy. – Dlaczego Castiel wciąż jest ode mnie lepszy po tym wszystkim, co zrobił?

- Michael, przepraszam – powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że da się to jeszcze jakoś powstrzymać. Był przerażony, czuł że Castiel również. – Wiem jak się czujesz, bo tak samo ja się czułem.

- A mimo to postąpiłeś jak postąpiłeś, choć wiedziałeś, jak to się skończy.

Dean pochylił głowę, ale szybko znowu spojrzał Michaelowi w oczy, by go nie rozwścieczyć.

- To nie w porządku – przyznał. – Nie powinienem nawet dawać ci nadziei, cały czas wierząc w to, że Castiel wróci. To moja wina.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Michael. – To wina was obu, w równym stopniu.

Uniósł broń, znowu do nich mierząc i podchodząc bliżej. Castiel i Dean nie cofnęli się, wiedząc, że to byłaby głupota z ich strony. Żaden człowiek nie jest szybszy od kuli.

- Michael, nie! Nie rób tego, proszę – błagał Dean. Nawet w takiej chwili jak ta, Michael uważał, że jego oczy są piękne. Może nawet piękniejsze, niż w chwili uniesienia.

- Przepraszam, Dean.

- Michael, nie!

Michael wystrzelił, kula trafiła prosto w serce Deana, który nawet nie krzyknął. Jęknął tylko i osunął się na ziemię. W ciągu kilku sekund był martwy. Castiel uklęknął przy nim, nie puszczając jego dłoni nawet na chwilę.

- Dean – wyszeptał, dotykając tętnicy na szyi mężczyzny. Michael poczuł radość, gdy zobaczył rozpacz i ból w jego oczach, kiedy Castiel na niego spojrzał. Był taki przerażony.

- Michael...

- Twoja kolej, Castiel – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Castiel nawet nie drgnął, gdy przyłożył mu lufę do prawej skroni.

- Błagam cię – wyjąkał. Zamknął oczy, po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy. Michael nacisnął spust.

Castiel upadł bez życia na ciało Deana, w oczach którego zastygł strach. Było coś pięknego w tym obrazku, nawet w takim stanie Dean był przystojny, a jego oczy piękne. Choć całość psuła plama krwi na jego ubraniu oraz kawałki czaszki Castiela, który nawet teraz nie puszczał jego dłoni. Wierny do samego końca.

Michael starannie wytarł pistolet ze swoich odcisków, a następnie chwycił dłoń Castiela i zaczął ją pocierać swoimi. Miał nadzieję, że zostawi dzięki temu proch. Potem starannie wsadził mu pistolet do ręki. Pilnował, by była to prawa ręka, Castiel był praworęczny, dlatego nie bez powodu strzelił właśnie w prawą skroń.

Ostatnim elementem układanki był list pożegnalny. Idealnie podrobione pismo Castiela. Przeczytał list po raz ostatni, nim wsadził go do kieszeni płaszcza, który miał na sobie Castiel.

Patrząc na swoje dzieło, Michael odszedł szybko i wrócił do swojego mieszkania, gdzie rano odwiedziła go policja. Idealnie zagrał smutek i wyjaśnił policjantom, że nie wie co mogło się takiego stać, że Castiel dopuścił się morderstwa na ukochanym, a potem popełnił samobójstwo.

Powiedzieli mu, że Castiel dowiedział się o jego romansie z Deanem i o tym że sypiał z nim przez sześć miesięcy, kiedy Castiel był na odwyku. Gdy poznał prawdę, wściekł się i zastrzelił Deana, a potem siebie.

Policjanci pokazali mu list, na podstawie którego doszli do swoich wniosków. Spytali, czy to pismo Castiela. Potwierdził. W liście Castiel pisał, że zastrzelił Deana, bo ten go zdradzał, a potem popełnił samobójstwo, bo wiedział, że nie może żyć bez ukochanego. Potwierdzały to dodatkowo smsy, które wysłał Deanowi przed zniknięciem, groził w jednym, że się zabije.

Policjanci kazali mu przyjść rozpoznać ciała. Stojąc w kostnicy i patrząc na Deana i Castiela, nieruchomych i bladych, poczuł radość, którą idealnie ukrył. Potwierdził tożsamość ciał i puścili go, składając mu kondolencję. Podziękował im i wrócił do domu, gdzie przez resztę dnia wpatrywał się w zdjęcie na ścianie, przedstawiające całe ich rodzeństwo. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że powinien wyciąć Castiela.

Następnego dnia o morderstwie pisali w gazetach.

Luke i Gabriel przyjechali na pogrzeb. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Okazało się też, że Luke wiedział o terapii Castiela, nawet wysyłał mu pieniądze.

Na wspólnym pogrzebie Deana i Castiela, których pochowano obok siebie, Michael spotkał Sama. Młodszy brat Deana patrzył na niego, jakby znał całą prawdę. Ale to było niemożliwe, szczeniak widział to, co chciał widzieć.

Gabriel postanowił zostać jeszcze przez kilka dni po pogrzebie. Luke zaś wrócił do domu na stałe, by mieć oko na brata. Michael ciągle powtarzał mu, że nic mu nie jest, że czuje się dobrze pomimo tego, że tęsknił za Deanem i Castielem.

Aż jednej nocy obudził się z koszmaru, w którym jego brat stał przed nim z dziurą w głowie i oskarżał go o swoją śmierć. Po chwili pojawił się też Dean, który mówił to samo. W miejscu jego serca była teraz ogromna dziura, większa niż po kuli. Nienaturalnie okrągła wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją wywiercił.

Michael poderwał się z łóżka, czuł narastającą panikę, dręczyły go nudności i cały się pocił. Pobiegł do łazienki gdzie zwymiotował. W końcu do niego dotarło, co zrobił. Zabił. Zamordował z zimną krwią dwie najważniejsze w swoim życiu osoby.

- Boże. Co ja zrobiłem?

- Michael? – Całe to zamieszanie obudziło Luke'a, który wszedł do łazienki. Widząc w jakim brat jest stanie, podszedł do niego i uklęknął obok.

- Luke, ja... – wyszeptał tylko tyle, nim znowu zwymiotował. Czuł do siebie odrazę, miał krew na rękach, krew Deana i Castiela, dwóch niewinnych osób. Osób, które go kochały i które on kochał.

- Michael, co z tobą? – zapytał Luke.

- Zabiłem ich. Zabiłem ich, Luke.

- Mike?

- Zabiłem Deana i naszego brata – powtórzył. Cały się trząsł, Luke próbował go uspokoić, ale nic nie mogło mu teraz pomóc. – Boże, co ja narobiłem?

- Mike, uspokój się, gadasz od rzeczy.

- Nie. Nie rozumiesz. Zabiłem ich, Luke, zabiłem. To moja wina, nie żyją przeze mnie. O Boże.

Luke nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Powinien być lojalny wobec jednego brata, czy drugiego? Nie wiedział, więc po prostu patrzył, dalej próbując uspokoić Michaela, którego powoli ogarniały coraz większa rozpacz i poczucie winy.

Castiel miał jednak rację. Tak jak on i Dean popełnił błąd, teraz musiał go naprawić. Ale w jego przypadku, nie dało się tego dokonać, bo nic co zrobi czy powie, nie przywróci życia Deanowi i Castielowi.

Każdy błąd ma swoje konsekwencje. To były jego. Musiał żyć ze świadomością, że zabił dwie najbliższe swemu sercu osoby. A wszystko to przez jeden błąd, którego nigdy sobie nie wybaczył.

* * *

**Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie tej historii. Na zakończenie chciałam powiedzieć, że do napisania jej zainspirował mnie utwór amerykańskiej grupy metalowej Dream Theater. Utwór nosi nazwę Scene six: Home i towarzyszył mi podczas pisania całej historii. Na jego podstawie, a w zasadzie całej płyty, powstała budowa opowiadania, jego tytuł oraz tytuły rozdziałów. Jeśli ktoś lubi progresywny metal, gorąco zachęcam do przesłuchania tej płyty, jest po prostu cudowna i opowiada świetną historię, którą ja w nieco zmieniony sposób opowiedziałam w tym opowiadaniu.**


End file.
